Tiger Shark
Todd Arliss was a former Olympic swimmer who broke his spine while saving a drowning civilian. Later, Todd was approached by HYDRA-Oscorp Industries scientist Dr. Dorcas to participate in an experimental genetic session in exchange for restoring his swimming talent and broken spine. He was injected with tiger shark- Atlantean Cross-Species DNA and doused in mutagenic radiation bursts, which transformed him into a feral, bloodthirsty Atlantean-Human-Shark hybrid, then got placed under the Faustus Method mind-control in order to serve Dorcas' whims. The newly monikered Tiger Shark has since been made part of the Deep Six Project to attack Namor the Sub-Mariner. Powers and Abilities * Human/Tiger Shark Hybrid Physiology: Blending of DNA with that of a tiger shark gave Todd a unique, amphibious physiology granting him a number of superhuman attributes. ** Superhuman Strength: Tiger Shark possesses great physical strength that varies greatly depending upon the amount of time he spends out of water. His strength is sufficient enough to engage Namor in direct physical combat. While wet, Tiger Shark possesses sufficient superhuman strength to lift up to 75 tons. When dry, however, his strength is significantly less and can lift about 50 tons. The least amount of weight Tiger Shark has been able to lift is about 40 tons, but only after being dry for an extended period of time. ** Superhuman Speed: While on land, and wet, Tiger Shark is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. ** Superhuman Swimming Speed: While in water, Tiger Shark is capable of swimming much faster than the finest Olympic swimmer. He can reach a top speed of 60 miles per hour. ** Superhuman Stamina: While wet, Tiger Shark's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity. His musculature also generates far less fatigue toxins than the vast majority of Atlanteans, who all possess some level of superhuman stamina. He can exert himself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to impair him. ** Superhuman Durability: While wet, Tiger Shark's body is considerably harder and more resistant than the body of an ordinary human, or most Atlanteans for that matter. He is capable of withstanding the extreme temperature and pressures of the ocean floor, powerful impact forces, high caliber bullets, and falls from great heights without sustaining injury. ** Superhuman Agility: While wet, Tiger Shark's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. ** Superhuman Reflexes: While wet, his reaction time is enhanced to a level that is beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. ** Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his superhuman durability, it is possible to injure Tiger Shark. However, like Atlanteans, he is capable of rapidly healing minor and moderate injuries faster than ordinary human beings, provided he is wet. ** Aquatic Physiology: Tiger Shark's body is specially adapted for aquatic environments. His body is capable of withstanding cold temperatures and pressures that are found on the bottom of the ocean floor. He is also capable of breathing, speaking, seeing, and hearing underwater with perfect levels of clarity. Gallery Category:Villains Category:The Masters of Evil Category:HYDRA Category:Cross-Species Category:Deep Six Category:Mercenaries